Split Choices
by Cursed Soul
Summary: American Samoa is the newest country to join the world of Hetalia. As time goes on, she becomes attached to two of her closest friends. Who will she choose over the other, and who will be left behind? "Russia x OC and America x OC"
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Soul: Hello all of you Hetalia peeps. **

**America: Soul, dude, seriously let them start reading already!**

**Cursed Soul: Fine. Well, I don't own Hetalia, and I'm positive I never will. That horrifying fact always kills part of my soul... Oh the irony! *facepalm***

**Cursed Soul: Enjoy the fanfic. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can~**

The Nations

"Come on Sami, we're gonna be late!" She heard the voice ahead of her pause for a second, and curse under its breath. "Damnit, Britain's gonna be pissed at me again."

She finally caught up with the person making all of the loud noise once she sped up the pace. The boy's brown Air force jacket flapped gently at the young country's sides; as she caught up with him, she spoke:

"America, I'm sure Britain won't be_ that_ mad at you." She said reassuringly to the dirty blonde, "It's not the first time you've been late to a World Meeting, right?"

America's aqua eyes lit up at her kindness as he jogged down the extremely long hallway with his friend. "Well, yeah, but this is your first time at a meeting. I wanted it to be perfect when I introduced you to everyone…Some hero I am." He made a disappointed face at the last part of his sentence.

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it, it's my fault we're late anyway." She said happily. "I know you did your best to get me here and…thank you."

"Anytime Sami!" He said triumphantly, pride shown on his excited face.

The two opened doors, cut corners, and ran up staircases until they came to a pair of huge wooden doors where they stopped to take a breather. The two were panting from their long run together. America had his hands on his knees and his eyes were closed. Sami brushed her long black hair away from her hazel eyes and tanned skin, she adjusted her outfit too.

She was wearing a light purple summer shirt (her favorite color), a gray zipper sweater over it, and a black skirt with a small leather belt. Her black striped flats matched perfectly with her knee-high socks. Sami's waist-long black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, except for the bangs that covered the left side of her face. She used bobby pins to try and hold back most of it from her face, but they always seemed to slip out of her silky hair. She readjusted her opal necklace.

The necklace was simple. A piece of opal shaped like a teardrop, tied to a brown string hung from her neck. It glittered in an array of colors when the light hit it. She heard her friend speak when she finished fixing her clothes.

"T-the m-meeting i-is i-in t-there." America gasped, and pointed to the door behind him with a gesture over his shoulder. "I-I h-hope i-it h-hasn't s-started y-yet…"

"O-ok." Sami stammered. She'd never been more nervous in her life. _I wonder if they'll like me... Britain sounds nice, well, from what America's told me about him… But what about the rest of them? I don't know if I can do this…I've never met another country besides America, Australia, and ZheZhe before... New Zealand, I wonder how he's doing..._

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and her head snapped up. Her exotic hazel eyes locked with America's soothing blue ones, his mouth spread into a happy grin when he saw her startled expression.

"I know you're nervous, but don't worry. I'll be there to protect you Sami." His smile grew even wider, "These countries might seem creepy at first; but once you get to know them, they're pretty nice guys."

A small smile appeared on Sami's face, and she gave America a quick hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let go after a couple seconds. His face was scarlet red when she let go, it made her giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Embarrassment was obvious in his voice as he questioned her.

"You're all red, silly." She said to her friend, and pointed to his flushed cheeks.

"WHAT?" His hands shot to his face in panic and he attempted to cover up the bright color, "HERO'S DON'T GET RED IN THE FACE!"

"….."

The two broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter after America's little freak out. By the end, both were hanging onto each other so they wouldn't collapse from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, one of the wooden doors leading into the meeting opened, and a blonde head popped out to check the hallway.

"Oh, there you are America… You decided to show up this time, pity." The emerald-eyed boy spoke with a British accent and opened the door more to welcome the duo in.

"Thanks dude, you didn't start already did you?" America said loudly as he grabbed Sami's hand to take her inside.

"No, but we were about to start. Japan heard you two laughing from the outside and made us wait…" The boy made a disgusted face.

America ignored him and dragged Sami into the room, leaving behind the British boy to close the door. He took her to a large table where many other countries were already sitting and chatting. Sami grew pale. _There's so many of them…I wonder who the one that opened the door was? Maybe Britain?_ The girl's thoughts were ended when a loud voice spoke up:

"Here you go Sami; you can sit next to me." He pulled up a chair next to the one labeled "America" in red, white, and blue. Sami smiled; he was being so nice to her today.

"Thanks America." She said to her friend and sat down in the chair he'd brought her.

"Of course, the Hero provides everything for his friends!" America laughed happily and sat down next to her, a little close. He just smiled some more.

Once the British boy sat down at the table, a voice spoke up to quiet down the crowd of countries:

"Now zhat everyone iz _finally_ here. Ve should probably start by introducing ourselves to zhe new recruit." Sami spotted the source of the voice at the other end of the table. He had light blonde hair, slicked back from his face, and sky blue eyes. He wore a green suit. _That must be Germany; America said he looked like that…_

"Alright zhen. Ve vill go around zhe table and say our names, zhe meeting vill start afterward." The country looked towards Sami. "Guten Tag, I am Germany, if you hadn't already guessed. Ve vill introduce ourselves first, zhen you may say your name vhen ve have finished."

Sami nodded and the German sat down. She tried hard to memorize the countries when they introduced themselves, but was hard to keep up and she lost track of who was actually speaking. So, she tried to memorize the way their voices sounded instead.

"Nǐ hǎo, I am China. I no like these European countries anymore…aru."

"Konnichiwa, I am Japan. I hope you rike your first World Meeting."

"Bonjour, my dear. France will always be available to you."

"Ciao, I am North Italy! I'm so excited to meet-a you! Ve~"

"Privyet, become one with Russia, da?"

"She seems awfully quiet… I am Canada. Nice to meet you."

"Good day, I'm Britain. I hope America hasn't tortured you already."

The voices came in a disorganized fashion and some spoke at the same time. Silence followed afterwards, and Sami noticed that they were all staring at her. She felt an elbow nudge her in the side, and America leaned in to whisper in her ear:

"It's your turn…"

"O-oh! Sorry." She panicked, but everyone gave her a warm smile. "I don't know where to start, uh, well…" She paused. "Talofa, I am American Samoa. I look forward to spending time with all of you." She returned all of their smiles as best she could.

Britain made a face, "So she _**is**_controlled by America… That's disappointing."

Many of the other countries nodded their heads in agreement:

"That is a shame."

"Awww, she's already been claimed?"

"I no like the fact America has new country of islands aru."

Sami looked towards the floor and sighed. _Why does everyone dislike America?_

"Awww, come on guys! She seems super nice-a and she's really pretty! Be kind to her on her first day-a! Ve~" Sami recognized the peppy accent and looked over to where a certain Italian sat next to Japan and Germany. She gave the red-head a thankful nod. He smiled back and gave a cheery thumbs up.

She heard Germany speak again, "Alright, so is everyone done?" He waited, "Isht good?…" He paused. "Now zhen, if ve continue on zhe debate ve had last veek on global varming…"

Sami eventually began tuning out his voice and started doodling on the paper provided for all of the nations. She was a surprisingly good artist; it was her favorite thing to do. She always kept paper and a pencil in her bag with her. Sami began sketching of all the nations before her at the table. It was the best way for her to learn everyone's name; it helped her visualize them too. Minutes began to fly by as she sketched her companions.

Drawing China was interesting, she liked the way he carried that cute panda with him and would sneak him a bamboo snack every few minutes when no one was looking. Italy was fun to draw, his genuine smile seemed too hard to put onto paper, she giggled at the silly things he did during the meeting. Japan was difficult to draw, his monotone expression never changed, but his proud aura intrigued Sami. She tried not to stare at him, and she continued to draw.

Sami found it hard to draw Canada because he'd disappear every now and then, but she got it done nonetheless. Britain was easy to draw, but his outfit was a little hard. He wore one of those fancy button up suits and Sami struggled putting the buttons in the right place. France was also fun to sketch, she enjoyed adding shade to the rose he held delicately in his hands. Germany was still talking when she began to draw him, and she enjoyed it. She liked drawing his strong figure, and began to shade in his eyes. After that, Sami looked over next to her. America had made a paper plane and was playing with it like a child. He made "vroom" noises and played with it quietly. She giggled and began to draw her friend. _Poor guy, he's bored too…_

She finished with America's sketch and looked around the room. _Am I forgetting someone?_ She let her gaze flow across the room when she saw someone sitting alone near the back. His eyes were closed, arms folded, and he was leaning back in his chair, ignoring the ongoing conversation. _I wonder who that is… Was it Prussia? No, Prussia is supposed to be Germany's older brother. He doesn't look like Germany… Oh wait, I think it's Russia. Yeah that's it, Russia! He doesn't seem interested in this debate either…_

Sami began to draw the form of the Russian sitting across the table. She had just finished his body's outline when she heard a voice:

"And vhat do you zhink about zhis, Samoa?" Germany's voice startled her and she jumped.

"Oh, I, uh…" She stammered, not knowing what he was referring to. "I-I think"-

She was cut off.

"Next time, pay attention. Doodling gets you novhere." After he had embarrassed her, he continued talking about the previous subject. Sami felt the gazes on many countries on her small form.

"Ignore him, he just likes unnerving people." She heard someone whisper in her ear. It was America again, and he smiled to comfort her. "No one else is paying attention; he just wants to scare you because you're new. That's all."

Sami smiled at her friend and his attempt to cheer her up, "Thanks, America."

"Sure thing, do you- WOAH!" America exclaimed. It startled Sami and she jumped out of nervous habit when his fists hit the table.

"DID YOU _**DRAW **_THESE?" He basically screamed it out loud, and the whole room stopped to stare. Even Germany was silent as America began to talk.

"Y-yes, I did draw them…" She said quietly and blushed.

"These are AMAZING!"He grabbed them from her and stood up. "Everyone, look. She drew one for everybody!"

Sami panicked; she didn't like it when people saw her work. "America, no! I don't want them to see!" She tried to grab them back but he held them over his head and out of her reach. Everyone had left their seats to come see their pictures. They gathered around Sami and America, which embarrassed the Samoan even more.

"America, where is-a mine?" Italy said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I would rike to see mine as well." Japan stated politely and calmly to Sami.

"She didn't forget me, did she?" Canada asked quietly.

"I don't get what the big deal is, they're just pictures… Where is mine?" Britain asked America, his green eyes trying to hide their hint of sparkle.

"Vell, I guess I could look at mine too. Vhat's zhe harm?" Germany sighed, knowing that he'd never get their attention back after this.

"Is mine absolutely gorgeous? I must know!" France yelled in panic as he fixed his hair.

"All of you nations are so immature, but I cannot help it either aru!" China said happily.

America began handing out all of the sketches, to Sami's dismay. Then she felt someone grasp her shoulder from behind, she whirled around out of surprise and face planted into someone's chest. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. She tilted her head upward to recognize the person she'd hit. The very top of her head was only up to his shoulders.

"Do I have one too, da?" Russia asked the girl that had ran into him. He smiled gently, and Sami stared. Her hazel eyes locked onto his purple orbs, and her stomach flipped.

"Uh, are you ok, da?" Russia asked her a little concerned. "Did I frighten you?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine…." She continued to stare at him unintentionally. The group of people around America began inspecting her drawings with excitement.

"Well, Ms. Samoa… you are staring at me, da?" He said with a questioning look.

Sami's face turned pink, "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just… your eyes." She said, pointing towards them.

"My eyes? What about them?" He asked the girl with interest.

"Oh, it's just. I've never seen _purple_ ones before! I didn't know eyes could even be purple." She said with a smile, her hazel eyes lighting up with wonder. "Purple is my favorite color!"

"Purple is your favorite?" He tilted his head to the side slightly and noticed her purple shirt. "Do I take that as a compliment?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... That probably sounded weird." She paused, "Yeah, it's a compliment. I guess…"

"I suppose you don't see ones like this where you are from." He smiled to her happily, "Well, I'm glad you like them, da."

She blushed at how nice he was being and turned her head away, when she remembered something, "Oh yeah, you wanted to see your picture!"

"Da, I would like to see it." He replied to her statement gently.

"I'll go get it," Sami ran over to America by cutting through the group that surrounded him. "Hey, America. Can I have Russia's sketch?"

He turned to her, "Sure Sami, here ya go. It's yours after all." He gave her the paper, "I was wondering if he was ever gonna come and get it!"

Sami looked down at it and froze. _I forgot… I didn't have a chance to finish his…_ She snapped out of her thoughts. "Thanks America. I hope you like your picture too."

He smiled. "Of course I like it! I didn't know you could draw so well, they look exactly like the real thing!" He looked down at it, "It makes me jealous of your skills."

"Thanks, that means so much to me!" She said happily.

He paused and then asked in a serious voice and held up the drawing. "One question… Do I really look like that when I play with paper planes?"

Sami giggled. Then two laughed for a couple seconds until she spoke, "Well, I'm gonna go show Russia. See you in a little while."

"Oh, y-yeah. Uh, Sami." He spoke as he grabbed her hand before she could turn to walk away.

"What is it?" She asked her friend quietly.

"Just, be careful around Russia. Ok?" He said to her, "He can be… well, unpredictable."

"Unpredictable?... He seems nice to me." She questioned the American.

"Just, be careful." He let go and walked away towards Britain. She stopped and watched him begin to talk to the green-eyed boy. When she was sure he wasn't coming back she walked back over to Russia, who was waiting patiently for her to return. A smile lit up his face when he saw her return.

"Your back, da? I thought you forgot about me…" He said to the girl, a little sadness in his voice as he looked towards the floor.

"Oh no. I didn't forget you; America was a little distracting, that's all." She reassured her newfound friend. This made him smile, and Sami couldn't help but turn a little pink.

"Well, let's see it then, da?" He asked her nicely.

Sami stiffened, "Oh well, you see, Russia…"

"Da, what is it?" He asked the girl before she could finish speaking.

"America cut me off before I could finish yours… I'm sorry." She apologized, his happy expression turned to a hurt one.

"Oh… well, that's ok. At least everyone else got one." He sighed after he spoke.

Sami couldn't help but feel bad after he said that, then an idea hit her. "I could finish it for you now, if you want." She offered.

His purple eyes lit up, "Can I watch?"

She giggled. "If you want to, you can." She walked over to the table and he followed close behind her. She sat down and took a pencil out of her pocket, she examined the paper and resumed where she'd left off.

"That's really good, da. I can't draw at all." He said from over her shoulder, he continued to watch her intently.

She continued to draw, and then stopped. "Hey Russia, can you stand next to me instead of behind please?"

"Huh, why?" He asked her in his childish singsong voice.

"Because I can't see you, silly. How am I supposed to draw you?" She teased, and looked up over her shoulder to see his face.

"Oh, I see. Ok!" He said happily, he grabbed the chair closest to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. His elbows rested on the table and supported his head as he watched her continue drawing. She'd glance up at him every now and then and scribble some more. Russia watched as she connected lines, shaded in areas, and erased shapes to make a very realistic picture.

"Wow, very good." He said to her, astonished.

"Wait, you like it?" She asked him with doubt in her voice.

His purple eyes widened, "Da, I like it very much. Don't you?"

She looked away, "Well, I'm a little critical over my work… but if you like it, then I guess it's good enough." She forced a small smile, and added the finishing touches to the picture. She scribbled down her name on the back then handed it to the boy waiting next to her. He took it from her outstretched hand happily.

"It looks just like me, how'd you do that?" He asked the girl in wonder. "I'm no good at art…"

The group over by America was still ranting about their pictures, and the commotion didn't seem like it was going to die down anytime soon. Sami looked over to them, she saw America give her a worried glance before he quickly turned his head away. She dropped her gaze and went back to Russia.

He continued to marvel over the picture, and Sami smiled. "Well… maybe I could teach you?" She winced afterward, expecting him to deny her offer.

He set the picture down on the table and looked at her for a moment, like he couldn't tell if she'd been serious about her offer or not. He tilted his head to the side slightly; eyes narrowed, and asked her in a saddened voice, "You mean, you'd teach me? You don't… care?"

Sami stood up out of her seat, and so did Russia. He waited quietly and searched her for an answer. He seemed desperate; it shone in his lonely eyes.

"Care about what?" She asked him, confused at what the boy was talking about.

"Oh well, you see…no one really li"- He was cut off the certain French voice.

"My dear, this masterpiece you have drawn of me is perfect!" None other than France came up from behind Sami and grabbed hold of her tiny form. He continued to swoon over her and her artwork of him.

"HEY! Let go of me!" She squealed out of fright when a pair of arms wrapped around her body and held her close.

"But… I wanted to give you an offer, ma chérie." He paused, "Do you want to become my personal artist?" His grip on her tightened, he began to chuckle to himself when she struggled in his arms.

"I'll pass. No let go of me!" She fidgeted and squirmed, but couldn't break free.

"No, my beautiful flower. You belong to me now, we shall"-

SLAM!

France immediately yelped and released his grip on Sami. She instantly took a few steps away when she heard the sickening thud, and she wondered what had happened to make France let go. Then, she noticed Russia and her eyes widened.

"She doesn't like that, da?" He said to the French man with venom in his voice. "I suggest you don't touch her like that anymore."

He was holding a sink pipe in his hands, and he inched closer to France; who was now on the ground due to the impact. He was holding his hands to his head, and his eyes were closed shut in pain. A small trickle of blood was trailing down France's usually flawless face.

France's blue eyes dilated in horror when he opened them, "I-I'm sorry, Russia. I didn't know that"-

"Don't do it again, da." He pointed the pipe at France's form, from above. "If you do, I won't be happy." He prodded France in the chest and trailed the steel object upward towards the Frenchman's neck. Russia hummed a haunting tune as he waited for an answer and a creepy smirk spread across his face.

France's blood ran cold, "Y-yes, Russia. I won't do it again!" He promised the Russian towering over him as quickly as possible to avoid harm. France held his hands up to shield his face, and then Russia slowly dropped his weapon.

_Where did he even GET that? _Sami thought to herself in alarm. _I guess… this is what America meant by "unpredictable"…_ She winced at the fact that she hadn't believed her friend.

"Da, now you apologize to her." Russia said with a devious grin, it looked like he was enjoying being able to torment France.

France slowly made it to his feet, and gave Sami a nervous smile. Russia pushed France over to Sami with the end of his sink pipe, "Go on; but don't do something stupid, da."

France cursed under his breath and mumbled an apology in French. "Je suis désolée."

"She can't hear you, da." Russia said to him and forced France to speak louder. "And say it so she can understand you."

"I am sorry, ok!" He stomped his foot in annoyance, and turned to Sami with a noticeable frown. "No leave me alone, imbécile…" He turned to leave when America cut in:

"WOAH! DUDE WHAT'S UP WITH THE BLOOD?" He exclaimed loudly, it caught the rest of the room's attention and they all came over to see what was going on. They crowded around Sami, Russia, and America.

France gave America a disdainful look, shoved past him, and exited through the crowd. They hit shoulders as he kept walking towards the door. The entire room was silent as they watched him leave in such a rush. France stormed out, and slammed the door as he went.

The group of nations began to murmur to each other:

"What happened to-a brother France?"

"Vhat zhe hell just happened here?"

"I think it was Russia, aru."

"Anger is not an excuse to attack someone, not even if you disrike them."

"But he was harassing Samoa…"

"Bloody hell, France got his ass kicked. Too bad I missed it."

"SHUT UP!" America screamed into the fray of countries, they all came to silence once they heard his overwhelming voice. Once America knew they were finished talking, he turned to Russia, who was now standing side by side with and uncomfortable Sami. Russia's sink pipe had all but disappeared.

"You!" He pointed at Russia with an angered look on his face.

"Da, it's me." Russia said to him calmly with a smug look.

"What the hell did you hit France for?" America asked the other country loud enough so everyone could hear. "You made him BLEED." He stressed the part about blood, which made Sami feel uneasy.

"Well, Fr"- Russia began, but Sami cut him off.

"America, uh. You see… France was harassing me, so Russia stopped him…" She stammered, hoping Russia wouldn't get into trouble because he had stood up for her.

"He was harassing you?" America asked. "Why didn't you yell for me? I would have came running…" He had a hurt look on his face when he finished speaking.

"You were busy with everyone else. I didn't think things would get out of hand like that…" She said to him, "I'm sorry."

"Sami…" He stopped, and turned to Russia. America could feel the tiny flame of disappointment inside him roar into a blaze of hatred. He came up and stepped between Sami and the huge Russian. The American paid no attention to the evil glares Russia was sending him.

"Now, I want you to stay away from Sami. She doesn't need to hang around with the likes of you." He spat the last part. "Hurting your own comrade; last time I checked, that's betrayal."

Russia's dark eyes narrowed at the remark, "Da, maybe I wouldn't have had to hurt France if someone had been there to _help_ me… America." He sent the angry message to the American with a hiss.

The two kept smart talking as the other countries looked on with interest. Japan, Italy, and Germany were standing close to one another. Italy whispered little messages back and forth between his two closest friends. China, Britain, and Canada stood together too. China was going on about how immature this ordeal was, while Britain mocked almost everything America was saying at the moment with a smug grin on his face. Canada remained silent and continued to watch intently, cuddling his small polar bear. Sami stood behind America helplessly, who was shielding her from Russia.

"Well maybe I"- America started but was cut off.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Sami yelled.

The two that had been arguing immediately stopped midsentence. The two turned to face her, but the static atmosphere remained charged.

"You two are ridiculous!" She shook her head, "You're fighting over something so stupid…"

America looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Sami, I just don't want it to happen again"-

"Be quiet America!" She stated over his reply. He froze, and a hurt look came over his normally cheery face.

"What?..." He asked her, his blue eyes seemed wet. Or was it just Sami's imagination?

"I said to be quiet!" She repeated her earlier statement a little louder. America sucked in a breath, and then his gaze fell to the floor. He remained silent.

"Don't fight… Ok?" She looked at Russia, who nodded slowly; and then to America. He returned her gaze, and then nodded as well. She continued: "I don't like it when people fight with one another."

A moment passed, and then Italy came up next to Sami. He gave her a quick hug and a friendly smile. "Don't be-a sad Samoa! They'll forgive-a each other! Right guys?" He said in a peppy voice as he locked eyes with the two enemies.

He gave them a pleading look with the biggest brown kitten eyes he could muster. "It would make her happy you know…" He added in with an adorable smirk.

Russia and America exchanged hesitant glances, then after a moment America spoke:

"Well, I guess I was a _little_ harsh…"

"A little?" Sami asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I was pretty harsh…" He turned to look at Russia, who was only a few steps away. "Sorry… I guess."

Russia shrugged at the America's attempt to resolve the conflict, "Da, that's fine… Mne zhalʹ tozhe."

Italy squealed with delight and jumped into the air. "They've made up! Ve~"

America looked at Russia again, and said, "Uh, one thing though…"

"Hmmm?" Russia said through a closed mouth.

"How hard _did_ you hit France?" America asked, "Ya know, in case he doesn't show up anytime soon…"

Britain immediately came up to America. "I want to know the answer to that as well." He paused and turned to Russia, "If it wasn't hard enough for long term damage; do you think you could do it again?"

Not one person spoke, they all stared at Britain, wide-eyed.

"What? That frog deserves it." He stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and holding his head high.

There was silence, but then Italy started to giggle. Which lead to Germany chuckling, Japan holding in what seemed to be laughter; then everyone else joined in and the room began cracking up. A few minutes passed and almost everyone was gasping for breath, except for Britain.

"What are you wankers laughing at? Shut up!" he exclaimed, throwing one of his fists into the air and complaining.

Italy spoke up after his fit of giggles, he held onto his sides as he gasped for breath, "I'm sorry Britain, but you're so funny~"

"Your quarreling with France is still going on?" Japan asked the British boy with a hint of amusement in his usually monotone voice.

"I thought you were more mature, eh?…" Canada said quietly, while cuddling his small bear.

"Britain just likes to have France's attention!" Teased a certain American with a fit of laughter.

Britain stomped his foot in annoyance. "Oh, just forget it… All of you, SHUT UP!""

Germany crossed his arms, "Zhat sounds good to me, ja." The crowd turned to look at him when they heard his low voice. "Can ve continue our vorld meeting now?"

"I don't feel like it, aru. Can we resume it tomorrow?" China said from next to Japan with a solemn expression. "We've been here long enough today, aru." He folded his hands neatly and his long sleeves concealed them shortly afterward.

"Yeah dude, I agree with China. I wanna go home." America complained from next to Sami. "We've been here for hours."

Germany sighed and turned to the tired group. "Who else vhant's to go home zhen?"

Italy raised his hand to answer his friend's question with enthusiasm. "I do! Ve~"

"I am a bit tired…" Canada responded in his gentle voice.

"I would at reast rike a break." Japan said with a small yawn, covering his mouth gingerly, and his face turned red with embarrassment afterward.

"Why don't we end it for today…" Britain mumbled to himself.

"I have to check on Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia; da." Russia said from his position next to Sami, who was squashed between the Russian and American uncomfortably. Sami looked up at Russia with surprise; he hadn't spoken in a while.

"I would like to end the meeting today too." Sami said to the German softly. "I think we could all use a break, including you Germany." She smiled sweetly to him.

Germany rubbed his forehead before speaking, "Alright zhen, ve vill continue zhe debate tomorrow." He looked at everyone individually, "Otherwise ve'll never focus."

"HELLELUJAH!" America shouted, which made many people flinch. "Come on Sami, let's go home!" He grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her across the room towards the door against her will.

Sami looked back, sorrow in her eyes as she was leaving the room. She noticed everyone…The entire group began going their separate ways. China and Japan began walking away together, talking in their native tongues and chatting peacefully. Italy and Germany were near the back of the room, putting on their coats for the long walk home. Britain and Canada were already making it out the door, obviously eager to go home and rest for the night. Then, she spotted Russia; he was back over at the table; gathering up his things.

She hesitated for a second, and her mind clicked; she quickly came up with an excuse, "Uh, America…"

He stopped dragging her and turned around. "Yup, the one and only Hero. What is it Sami?"

She got him to let go of her hand, then proceeded to talk, "Uh, I left some of my stuff over at the table... I'll go get it, I can walk home myself." She smiled sweetly, hoping to convince her friend.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Maybe I should go with you."

Sami shook her head, "It's alright, it was nice enough for you to pick me up this morning; you don't have to take me home too."

"Oh… Are you sure? Cause I don't mind." He asked her quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure… Thanks America." She turned to leave when a hand grabbed hers.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow then?" His blue eyes were full of desperation as he held onto her hand.

She stared for a moment before answering with a smile, "Of course, silly."

He still didn't seem thoroughly convinced. Sami sighed, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." And before America could do anything, she gave him a quick good-bye hug.

She could feel his body tense up when he realized what was happening. After a few moments, she let go. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then, she turned around and left for the other side of the room.

America stood there for a moment, paralyzed. It took him a couple seconds to process that she'd hugged him. _Why'd she do that? Was it just to be friendly and cheer me up? It seemed a little too long to be just a farewell hug…_ He shook his head to clear it. _Moron, she's hugged you before. Idiot…_

With the thoughts out of his mind, America made for the door. Once he reached it with the doorknob firmly in his hand, he looked over his shoulder. He spotted Sami, over at the table gathering up her things. He smiled, and left; closing the door behind him quietly.

Once America was gone, Sami sighed with relief. _I thought he'd never leave me alone…_ She thought to herself. Once she had her drawing utensils and paper back neatly in her black satchel, she slung it over her shoulders and made for the other end of the table. She took a deep breath once she was next to someone much taller than her. She tugged gently on the long scarf he was wearing around his neck.

"Hey, Russia… Uh, you going home yet?" She asked the boy with his back turned to her.

He instantly turned to face her with a smile, "Oh, Ms. Samoa. I didn't know you were there." He added, "You're awfully quiet, da."

"Oh, I'm sorry for yanking on that…" She pointed to his scarf and apologized quickly, realizing she might have offended him.

He finished organizing his things then put a small bundle into his coat pocket. "Oh, that's ok… It's nice to talk to you, da." He turned to her, and started to walk towards the door. Sami followed close behind him.

By this time, the room was empty. Russia and Samoa were the only two souls left in the vicinity; everyone else was already on their way home. Sami felt a little nervous.

"Do you always walk home by yourself?" She questioned him, hoping it didn't seem like she was prying.

He looked over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Da, no one walks with me. Why?" He held open the door for her, and she thanked him quickly while walking through. He closed the door quietly behind him as he also walked through.

She resumed talking. "I just wanted to know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you these questions…"

The two were side by side now, making their way down the long hallway together. After a moment Russia spoke:

"Uhm, Ms. Samoa… Are you going the right way?"

She looked up at him, his purple eyes shone with hints of confusion. She spoke afterward, "Oh, well you see…"

"Do I see what?" He asked her another question.

She looked down quickly towards the floor, feeling her face heat up, "I thought I'd walk with you..." She mumbled to herself, just loud enough for Russia to process the words.

His eyes dilated in disbelief, "You want to walk home… with _me_?" He seemed to doubt her, like a child would question an adult. "Ms. Samoa…"

Sami looked up at him once more, mustering up all of her courage, "Russia, you don't have to call me Ms. Samoa, you know."

He froze, right before he could make it to the door leading outside, and then Sami stopped to wait for him. He spoke, "Well, what do I call you then?"

She smiled, "Sami, silly." She paused, "You can call me Sami; it's a lot easier than Samoa… We are friends after all!"

"Friends…" It took him a moment to digest the word, and then he spoke again. "But..." His purple eyes locked with her hazel ones. "That doesn't answer my other question, da."

"What question?" She asked him with confusion.

"The one I asked you before, da…" He looked away and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want to walk with _me_?"

"If didn't want too, would I be waiting for you to keep walking with me right now?" She said to him in a cheery tone, hoping to lighten his now dull mood.

He turned to her, and seemed to search for an answer. "Are you sure?..."

She sighed, "Yes, I am sure." After she spoke she grabbed the boy's hand delicately and began to take him towards the door. He didn't resist, and followed silently.

Once she made it, she opened it quickly and brought him through it. Almost immediately, she could feel a small breeze and took a deep breath of refreshing outdoor air.

"That's feels nice." She said with her eyes closed and head raised.

It had gotten much darker outside; Sami hadn't realized it was this late already. It wasn't dark enough to be night, but sundown would definitely come around soon. That's when she felt the grip on her hand tighten a little bit.

She opened her eyes at the touch, and looked at the friend positioned at her side.

"It does feel good, da." He looked down at her with a fragile smile, still not thoroughly convinced she wanted to stay with him. Sami couldn't tell if he'd meant the weather or her hand when he'd said that…

A few moments passed and the two didn't say anything, until Sami spoke up:

"Well, let's go home then. I guess…" Then, the reality hit her; she'd never make it home now. It was too late already…

Russia felt her tense up, "You live too far away, don't you?" He asked the girl, reading her perfectly.

Sami simply nodded at his question. She had wanted to stay with Russia longer, and the disappointment hurt her.

He froze for a moment, not sure if he should say what was on his mind or not, he decided to give it a try though, "Uh. Ms- oh, I mean Sami." He stammered.

She looked at him, "Yeah, what is it?'

His heart began to pound, not sure if he should continue or not. "My house isn't too far... uh... I have a guest room, da"-

"Wait… are you offering to take me home with you?" Her big hazel eyes widened at his strange offer.

He began panicking, afraid he'd said the wrong thing, "Oh, well, I thought you'd need somewhere to stay"-

"Sure, I'd love to come." She responded happily.

He continued talking, unaware that she had answered, "I understand if you can't- Wait, what?"

"I said I'd love to come, silly." She said it again, and squeezed his hand gently.

She noticed his face turn a little pink, and she continued, "I'd love to see your house, and a… you said Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia would be there to right?"

He nodded, "Da, they're always there. Why?"

"I'd really like to meet them!" She said to him excitedly, "I've heard so much about the Baltic States!" Her eyes lit up with admiration and they seemed to sparkle with joy.

"Well, I could introduce you to them, if you want…" He offered with a weak smile.

"Really? You'd do that?" She asked excitedly, "Thanks so much!" As she spoke, she let go of his hand and before he could do anything, wrapped herself around his midsection.

Russia tensed up, and didn't move. He just stood there, looking down at the small girl snuggling up to him with wide eyes. She didn't let go, his heart began to beat faster, and he became afraid of the fact that she could probably hear it accelerating.

The crisp smell of her made him shiver, but also soothed him. Like a tropical breeze lulls one to sleep at the end of the day. He relaxed a little as he made out the scent of refreshing fruits and ocean spray…

After a moment, he had summoned enough courage to move, and gently rubbed the top of her head with his right hand. He took note of how soft her dark hair was and the way it felt between his fingers… _Это, как шелк ..._he thought to himself in his native tongue with wonder.

After another few moments, he asked her in a cheery tone, "Are you done now, da?"

Sami jumped, and instantly let go. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" She took a step back; worry was audible in her tone of voice as she spoke to him.

"That's alright, da." He said to the girl happily, and grabbed her hand tenderly. "Let's go then…"

She smiled to him brightly, and the two began walking down the side of the road together; leaving behind the building they'd spent most of the day inside. The sun was hanging low in the sky, changing the atmosphere from blue to an array of stunning colors. Sami took in a breath at the beautiful sight, and tightened her grip on the boy next to her.

The two kept walking together, hands intertwined; even after the sun had long since gone down…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed Soul: Well, here's chapter two. I hope you like it.**

**Russia: They'll like it... or they'll meet my pipe, da. *creepy aura***

**Sami: WHAT? Russia, don't be so mean.**

**America: DUDES! Like, let them read the chapter already!**

**Cursed Soul: Alright, well, I still don't own Hetalia. Sad right? *Cries***

**Cursed Soul: Well, enjoy this fluff-tastic-ish chapter! :D**

Overnight

The two friends kept walking together, and it soon became dark outside. The sun fell below the horizon, and the cruel Russian weather unsheathed its cold claws onto poor Sami. Being so used to a warmer climate, she found herself shivering uncontrollably every time the wind picked up; which was every couple seconds to her dismay. Her long black hair kept slipping out of its ponytail and flying into her face every now and then, forcing her to fix the annoying problem. Her grip on Russia's hand tightened as the wind picked up again, and he noticed her strange behavior directly afterwards.

"Are you…cold?" He asked the small girl walking next to him with a hint worry in his usually neutral tone.

Sami looked up into his purple eyes, "Y-yeah, j-just a little…" She began shivering once more and her grip on his hand tightened to the point it was cutting off circulation.

Russia chuckled and ignored her grip, "Well, I suppose you're not used to colder weather."

Sami's eyes widened in disbelief, "Is it always this cold here?"

"This is nothing." Russia informed the girl, "There isn't even any snow right now."

Sami's mouth almost fell open, "You mean, it gets even COLDER?"

Russia smiled at her, "Da, it's usually much colder than this." He paused, "And there's usually a blanket of snow as far as you can see…"

Despite the fact she was cold, Sami's face lit up with excitement as she began to overload her taller friend with questions, "Russia, what's snow like? Is it soft like everyone says? I've never seen snow before! I want to so bad!"

"Woah-wait a second!" He tried to settle down the girl that attacked him with words, "What were you saying about snow?"

"I said that I've never seen it before!" Her eyes lit up, "What's snow like, Russia?"

"What's it like?..." He repeated her question and winced, "Its cold, white, and…and…" He never finished, his eyes shut and he shivered as he thought of the horrid substance.

Sami titled her head, "I'm guessing you don't like it that much, do you?"

Russia opened his eyes, and the two continued their peaceful walk together, "It's not that I don't like it, but… it's just, well… It's the only thing I ever see."

"Oh, I get it." Sami said to the boy towering over her, "I was just-brrrrrrrrr!"

Sami's teeth began to chatter violently as the wind picked up again for the thousandth time, she hadn't planned for it to be this cold; the heaviest thing she had on was a light sweater. Her skirt wasn't helping either… Russia's purple eyes burned with desperation when he realized she was freezing.

"Sami, are you ok?" He asked his small companion.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine… Russia." She managed to force out the words between her constant outbreak of chills.

"Here, uh, I can fix it…" He said to the girl as his voice shook with nervousness. The two friends stopped walking momentarily, and Sami looked at her friend with confusion as he unbuttoned his long jacket without hesitation. Once she realized what he was doing, she couldn't help but feel like a burden to him.

"Oh, no Russia, that's your co"- She didn't get to finish as the boy draped his jacket over her shoulders gently from behind. She felt his strong grip on her delicate shoulders and her face instantly heated up. She blushed even harder when he didn't let go.

"There, now you'll be warm~" He said to her with a genuine smile. Sami noticed his face was a bit pink. _It's probably just the weather; he must be cold too…_

He continued to smile at her until she spoke, "Y-yeah, I'm much better now. Thanks…"

"Of course." He said to her with a small hint of pride, "I'm used to the cold; it doesn't bother me much anymore." She noticed he was wearing a light grey long-sleeved shirt, it seemed a little thin to Sami. _Isn't he going to be cold with just that? I know he said he was fine, but…_

He released his grip on her, and the two began walking down the road again. The small town they were making their way through was dead quiet, the houses and stores were shut in for the night, and there wasn't a soul in sight. It made Sami feel a little uneasy… but she shook it off.

The two walked in silence, and Sami began entertaining herself out of boredom. She stared in wonder as she gently exhaled from her mouth to watch the little wisps of air delicately float away. _I didn't know it was THIS cold out…_She stopped her strange behavior, hoping her friend hadn't seen it.

Then, she noticed something. She wasn't cold anymore; Russia's coat had actually worked. She began to notice things she hadn't moments earlier…

The tan overcoat she now had wrapped around her tiny form was slightly dragging on the ground, it was just plain huge on her. What fit Russia perfectly was absolutely gigantic on Sami. The sleeves came way over her hands, she almost giggled when it made her think of China. So she attempted to roll them up, and straighten it out. Then a stray thought came over her, and she blushed furiously at the absurdity of it. _I wonder what he smells like…Wait a second. What am I thinking? But…_

With the coat's sleeves successfully rolled up, she gripped the neckline of the jacket and brought it closer to her face. Checking to make sure her companion hadn't noticed, which he hadn't, she inhaled deeply. _It smells… sweet. Like… Well, I don't know how to describe it… Sweet, like; do I smell… sunflowers?..._

"What are you doing?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

Sami jumped out of surprise and stammered, "O-oh, I was just"-

Russia chuckled at her startled reaction, "Forget it… it's alright." The two continued walking, until Russia came to an abrupt stop. Sami ran smack dab into the taller boy's back, with a small "oomph" noise. She came around and stood next to him, and asked:

"Huh, what are y- WOAH!" Her eyes widened at the sight of an absolutely huge house.

"We're here, da." He said to her happily.

Her hazel eyes dilated to the point her pupils nearly disappeared, "This is where you live! It's enormous!"

"Da, this is the place!" He said to her happily, and grabbed her hand. "Now let's get you inside where it's nice and warm~"

"O-ok…" She mumbled as he took her up the sidewalk and up to the massive front door. He opened it with a small squeak, and Sami felt warm air rush out to meet her. He held open the door and gave a quick motion with his hand to guide her inside. Sami took a hesitant step into the large house, but felt relieved that she'd finally be able to rest for a while. She heard Russia step into the house and shut the door behind her.

The house was quiet, so Sami took a quick survey of her surroundings. She could see that the hallway she was currently standing in led into many other rooms. She tried to make out the different areas…_That one looks like a library… A kitchen?... That's one the dining hall...There's the stairs leading to the second floor…Oh, there's the living room!..._

"Here, I'll put this back where it belongs." Sami felt Russia grip her shoulders and lift the huge coat off of her tiny form. He began walking down the hallway with the jacket in his hands. "You can look around if you want…"

She heard him disappear down the hall.

Sami walked down the hallway and into the living room, leaving Russia behind. She noticed it was much warmer in there than the hallway had been. She searched the room until her eyes fell upon a fireplace, with flames steadily burning within it. _Wait a second… why is a fire going when no one's home?..._Then she remembered the Baltics. _Oh, that's right! Russia said that the Baltic States lived with him in this house… I wonder where they are…._

Just then she heard a voice, "Uh, Miss… How did you get in here?"

She whirled around and collided with a young boy. His aquamarine eyes were huge with worry and his short light brown hair was a little disheveled. He wore an adorable red uniform.

"Oh, I was just…you see"- Sami was cut off by the younger boy as he grabbed her hand to take her to the nearest door.

"You shouldn't be here! I have to get you out before Mr. Rus"-

"Before I do what, Latvia?" She saw Russia come through the doorway with a smile spread across his face.

"Oh, n-nothing… Mr. Russia, sir. There seems to be a girl in the house! I was just asking her how she had managed to get in"-

"I brought her home, da." He said to the young boy happily.

The boy tensed up, "O-of course you did! Yeah…"

Russia came over and patted the tiny boy on the head, "She needed a place to stay the night. So I offered to bring her here."

Once Russia stopped rubbing Latvia's hair, the small boy looked at Sami with a glance that sent the message "You shouldn't have come…"

"Where are Lithuania and Estonia?" Russia asked the third Baltic.

"O-oh, last time I saw them, they were in the kitchen!" Latvia said to Russia nervously.

"Ok, I'll be right back Sami." He turned and disappeared down the hall once again. Instantly, Latvia began questioning the girl next to him.

"Why did you come? Are you a nation? Did he force you? What happened?" He grasped Sami on the shoulders and nearly shook her.

"I-I came because I wanted too!" She exclaimed to the small boy. Latvia dropped his hands in defeat and utter surprise.

"What? Have you gone crazy?" Latvia's eyes dilated at what she'd said to him.

Sami looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you a nation?" He asked the girl, "Because if you are"-

"Yes, I am a nation." She locked eyes with him, "What's wrong with that?"

Latvia mouth nearly fell open, "You'll never leave, that's what!"

Sami tilted her head, "And why not? I'm just staying until the meeting tomorrow"- the younger one cut her off in panic.

"You don't understand! Mr. Russia will"- He cut himself off when he heard footsteps coming back down the hallway. "I'll explain later!"

Estonia, Lithuania, and Russia came into the living room shortly afterwards.

Sami could hardly contain her excitement, "Russia, are these the Baltic States?"

"Da, these are them." He said to her happily. "Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania."

"Which one is which?... I know you're Latvia." She said pointing to the boy that had gone over to stand by the other two States after they had come into the room.

Latvia sighed, "Yeah, that's me." He nudged the nation next to him in the side gently.

The blonde one spoke after Latvia had elbowed him. "Y-yes, well…I am Estonia."

Then the longer haired brunette spoke, "I am Lithuania."

Sami came over to stand with them; she stretched out a hand to greet the States, and said with a friendly smile, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm American Samoa, but you can call me Sami if you'd like."

The three looked at her outstretched hand with wide eyes, Estonia was the first to reach out and shake it hesitantly. "W-well, I suppose it's nice to meet you too." His indigo eyes showed a small hint of sparkle even though he seemed out of it. Sami couldn't figure out why…

After he'd let go, Lithuania took hold of her tiny hand, "Hello, S-Sami." She could tell he was a little nervous, so she gave him a warm smile. He relaxed a little more when she did that.

She let go and reached out towards Latvia; it took him a minute, but he eventually grasped her hand, "I hope we can become good friends…"

"Me too." Sami said to the small boy with warm eyes. Latvia gave her a weak smile in return; she could tell he was still worried about her.

Sami looked over towards Russia; he gave her a reassuring smile. It made the girl feel more comfortable talking to them all.

After a moment, Sami spoke again, "I don't mean to be rude and pry, but can you tell me a little about yourselves? Please?" She looked at the three states with excitement. "There are so many things I want to ask you guys."

The Baltics gave each other curious glances, and then Lithuania spoke:

"Well, ya… I guess ve could tell you some things." He shrugged and spoke gently to the girl.

"There is much I would like to learn about you as well… I wonder what Samoan culture is like?" Estonia thought to himself out loud with a smile.

"Yah, is it warm were you live?" Latvia asked the girl with wonder in his eyes.

Sami giggled, "Yes, it's very warm where I live. My country's islands are tropical, after all."

"Wow, that's so cool." Latvia said to her with joy in his voice.

"Yeah, but what about you guys? Isn't it ever warm here?" She asked the three of them.

Lithuania made a puzzled face, "Every once in a while, but not otherwise."

"Oh…" Sami looked down, "But it sure is beautiful."

Latvia tilted his head, "What do you mean "beautiful"?"

"The snow, silly." She said happily, "Well, I know there isn't any right now… but I've never seen any before. You guys are lucky."

The three states exchanged confused glances once more at her interest in the substance that caused them freezing winters and miserable seasons. Latvia shrugged his shoulders at the taller two beside him.

"I suppose, if you put it in that way." Estonia said to her with understanding in his voice.

"See!" Sami said happily to him, "I told you so."

"Well, I am glad you think zhat way Sami." Lithuania said to her with a gentle grin. "Not many countries do."

Sami gave the three of them a warm smile, her eyes sparkling with anticipation at the many questions she had ready to ask them. But, her excitement didn't last long, when Russia spoke up again:

"Sami, did you eat anything before you came to the meeting?"

Sami looked over to the Russian that had somehow made his way next to the girl without her even noticing. "Oh, u-uh, not really. I mean, I sorta ran out of time when America came to get me. He offered me some of his food, but I didn't take it." Sami made a face at the mention of the fast food her friend had offered her earlier that very day.

"Oh, well are you hungry then?" He asked her quietly.

"Well, maybe a little"-

"S-sir, we could take her to the kitchen if you want." Lithuania said quickly.

"Y-yeah, we could f-find her something to eat." Latvia added in nervously.

"I-I am sure we could make her dinner, Mr. Russia." Estonia mumbled as Latvia took refuge behind him.

Russia shook his head, "No, I can take her." He grabbed her hand, "Come on Sami."

"B-but Russia! I wanted to talk to them some more." She complained as he took her out of the living room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. She glanced back over her shoulder, but the Baltics were already out of sight.

"Don't worry; you can talk to them tomorrow some more if you want." He led her into the kitchen, flipping the light switch as they entered. Sami winced at the bright light, her sensitive eyes dilating in response.

She stood in the doorway as he made his way over to the countertop. Sami quickly surveyed the room, it was large. The cream-white walls stood out against the stone tiled floor, a small table for two sat over to the side of the room close to the doorway Sami entered through. The glazed wooden countertops added a feel of luxury to the atmosphere that calmed Sami. She ran her fingers over one of the smooth table as she began to make her way over to her companion.

"Do you just want a snack or are you hungrier than that?" His back was turned to her as he began to open the cabinets in search of something for the small girl. Sami watched him for a moment, as he scavenged through the many cupboards lining the room.

"Oh, uh, a snack would be nice." She said as she came over to stand next to him. It took him a moment to notice she was by his side; when he did, he gave her a weak smile.

"Well, let's see…I have some fresh pirozhiki from this morning." He gave offered the girl as he opened a small container from on the counter.

"Oh, I don't know…" Sami said skeptically, "What's pirozhiki?"

"What is it?" He said as he took out a small roll that resembled some type of bread from the container. "They're bread usually eaten during dinner, filled with meats and things."

"How is that a snack?" Sami asked the boy as she crossed her arms.

He chuckled, "Not these ones though. This one's like a dessert, I had them made for breakfast. So, it's a snack."

"Really? That sounds good." Sami, said as she took one from his outstretched hand.

Russia took a bite from his first and gave her a reassuring look. "They taste great, you'll like it; da." He continued to eat as Sami inspected hers.

She took a hesitant bite of the bread; she couldn't put her finger on what it was filled with, but it was extremely sweet and creamy. "It does taste really good." Sami said happily and took another mouthful.

Russia chuckled, "You sure are hungry, aren't you?" He grabbed one of the small rolls from the container and put it into her hands after she finished her first, "Have a second one."

"Fa'afetai lava." She said to the boy with gratitude. Russia gave her a questioning look.

Sami noticed his puzzled expression and realized he probably hadn't understood her, "Oh, I'm sorry. "Fa'afetai lava" means "Thank you very much" in my native language. I didn't mean to confuse you, sorry." She apologized to him quickly.

"Oh, I see. That's alright." He smiled so she'd lighten up, "I just didn't understand what you were saying, that's all. You sure do apologize a lot though." He rubbed the top of her head playfully, ruffling her long hair.

"Hey! Russia, cut it out!" She giggled and gently shoved the tall boy in response. The two friends continued their fit of laugher as Sami fixed her askew hair. She succeeded in mending it, and sighed afterward.

The two laughed some more as Sami finished her snack; then the girl let out a small yawn and rubbed one of her eyes groggily.

"Are you tired now?" She heard the boy next to her ask.

She held back another yawn, "J-just a little bit."

"Well, it is getting pretty late. I'd say past twelve." Russia looked down at his small friend and suggested, "I can show you your room now, if you want."

Sami simply nodded her head in response, and he grabbed her hand. He took her out into the hallway and up the flight of stairs to the second floor. He watched her carefully, and guided her slowly. Sami didn't pay much attention to her surroundings or where he was leading her, she just followed him quietly.

"Here we are." Russia said to her softly. They stopped next to one of the many wooden doors dotting the long hallway they'd entered moments earlier. He opened it and took her inside; he flipped on the light switch.

Sami glanced around the room quickly, taking in the scenery. The room was decorated with gentle colors and intricate designs. There was a bed to the side, near to the windows so you could look outside from the comfortable seat. She spotted a closet next to a small bookshelf, and then turned to her friend.

"If you're wondering, this used to be my older sister's room… You're welcome to use the clothes she's left here if you want; I know you don't have any with you." He informed her as he opened one of the dresser drawers next to the bed. He pulled out some extra blankets and placed them on top of it. "You can use these too, if you get cold."

"Oh, ok." Sami said to him with a smile. "Fa'afetai lava." She said to him quietly, hoping he'd remembered what she'd told him earlier.

He smiled, "Your welcome."

Sami's face lit up when she realized he had remembered what the phrase meant.

Russia turned to leave, reaching out for the doorknob, when he felt something tug on the hem of his shirt. He turned around, to see Sami standing close behind him.

He tilted his head, "What is it Sa"-

He was cut off when the girl wrapped herself around his midsection before he could stop her from doing so.

"Manuia le po, ma… Va'ai fa'alelei." She whispered silently as she snuggled up to him, and he nervously wrapped his arms around her tiny figure. He pulled her close, and brought her into a tight embrace.

A moment passed, and then Russia had mustered enough courage to speak:

"Sladikikh snov, saami." He said to her with a grin, she looked up at him with her earthen hazel eyes.

"What's that mean?" She questioned him out of curiosity.

"I can't tell you, because I have no clue what you just said either." His grin became devious as he teased her.

She made a face at his answer, but sighed in defeat shortly afterward, "I guess that's fair enough."

The two stood there for a minute, then both of their faces turned bright shades of red when they realized they hadn't let go of one another.

Russia let go of the small girl and turned for the door. He opened it slowly and turned to face her before leaving, "I-I'll see you tomorrow… If you need anything my room is down the hall, so is the Baltics'."

Sami's face was still a little pink, "Y-yeah, see you in the morning."

Russia took one last glance at her, "Good night." He said quietly, and shut the door silently behind him.

Sami stood near the doorway for a moment, processing the events that had happened before the boy had left the room. _What did he say? I couldn't understand him…Why did he hug me back? Am I just imagining this?..._She shook her head, and forced the thoughts out of her mind.

She turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, and turned off the room's main light source with the flip of a switch as she made her way over to the closet.

The room was darker now, so she had a harder time seeing what she was doing; but she found a pair of pajamas that satisfied her taste nonetheless. They were simple lavender colored capri's and a tank top.

She went back over to the bed; changed out of her clothes and into the comfortable nightwear. Sami undid her ponytail and ran her hands through her hair a few times before letting it fall to her waist. She neatly folded her clothes and put them into the bag she'd been carrying with her all day. After that, she set the bag down next to the bed, and climbed in. She turned the bedside lamp off with one fluid motion of her hand and pulled the sheets over herself. Then, the darkness of the room took over her sight.

It took her a few minutes to settle in, but soon enough she started to drift away. She forced herself to hang onto consciousness as thoughts continued to fly through her head: _What did he say to me? I want to know…_ She yawned and her eyes began to flutter. She nestled her head into the pillow she was gripping; and brought the sheets up to her face for warmth in attempt to fight the cold. _But I guess… that can wait… until morning…_

"Va'ai fa'alelei…" She forced out the whisper once more, before the darkness of the night engulfed her completely.

* * *

Russia entered his room as quickly as possible; slamming the door behind him, not caring if the entire house had heard it clearly. His head was spinning out of control; his heart was about to shatter his weakening ribcage as it pounded against his will, and his entire body shook with anticipation that he couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried.

He made his way across his moonlit bedroom, struggling to comprehend what was going on with himself. He sank down into his bed without hesitation, tearing off most of his clothes until he had on just his thin undershirt and pants. He threw everything he'd taken off into a pile on the hard wooden floor. After a moment of laying in silence, Russia began gripping the freezing sheets in his hands so hard that he could feel blood begin to ooze out as his nails dug deeper into his own flesh, tearing his palms open. The boy winced as the warm liquid continued to mock him within the cold isolation of the darkened room. He was alone.

_I'll always be alone…_ He clenched his teeth as he tried his hardest to calm himself down and push his thoughts away. Eventually, as minutes passed, he succeeded in finally getting himself to relax a bit. His hands throbbed as their continuous uproar of pain ensued without end. His body began to numb as the frigid temperature of the vacant room seemed to grow stronger at his presence, and he shivered as it only proceeded to get worse.

_Why? Why am I always like this?...alone… _He stared up at the ceiling above, as if waiting for an answer to fall to him from thin air. To his dislike, no answer came. _I don't understand… Why am I feeling this?...What does it mean?..._Russia wondered to himself, but…part of him already knew the answer.

_It's her, isn't it?... Why isn't she afraid of me? Everyone else avoids me, fears me…_ Despite his body's cries of protest, his fists clenched together once more; letting out a new trickle of blood that dampened the white sheets and turned them a dark crimson red. _She doesn't run…She doesn't hide…She doesn't scream…She doesn't even look away…_His thoughts froze for a second, and then shot into overload. _And… She doesn't hate me…Why?...Why doesn't she hate me? WHY?_

Russia's head began to pound in recoil as he forced himself to think harder and harder. His purple orbs narrowed in pain, and his hands were still clenched into tight fists, even though he'd lost feeling of them minutes ago.

_I don't understand this feeling… Why do I smile around her?... Why does she smile around me?... How can she still laugh when I'm with her?..._An endless amount of questions with no answer continued to soar through his already disorientated mind…_Is it because… She, likes me?... NO. That can't be it… but, do I like her?..._

Russia's mind blanked after his last thought, and it took him a minute to process what he'd just asked himself. _Do I…like Sami?..._ His purple eyes began to dim as he went deeper into his thoughts. _NO-well. I don't know… But, I can't, can I?..._

Russia flinched as he continued to struggle for an answer. _No, I can't. I'd only hurt her, injure her, crush her, poison her… wouldn't I?... _

At last, Russia loosened his grip on the now blood soaked bed sheets and placed one of his bleeding hands over his chest, he felt his consciousness begin to drift away as he focused on the strong rhythmic beating within. _No… no…no….I don't deserve her, not at all…_ Russia's tainted heart continued to beat in the sickening rhythm he despised, long after the remnants of his mind had all but faded away.

_Will I always be…alone?..._

* * *

Sami awoke to the early morning light filtering through the window shades gently caressing the room in refreshing waves of energy. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she let out a small yawn. She left the warm bed sheets and stood up to stretch her tired body in an attempt to wake herself up.

As soon as she'd woken up enough, she went over to the dresser across from the bed on the other side of the small room. She did a quick check-up in the mirror sitting atop the dresser, smoothed out her silken hair, and straightened out her lavender pajamas. _There, much better. _She thought to herself satisfied.

Then another stray thought crossed her mind, and she smiled. _What time is it I wonder?_ She took a glance at the tiny clock resting on the table beside the bed. _It's only six o' clock? I did wake up early… Good, that means I can make breakfast for everyone like I wanted!_ Sami happily straightened out her askew bed sheets before making her way to the bedroom door.

She opened it silently, and slowly stuck her head out. She checked up and down the hallway, no one was in sight. She slipped out into the hallway and shut the door quietly behind her. Sami made her way through the hallway and down the huge flight of stairs, where she turned the corner to enter the kitchen.

Once inside, she began to gather up frying pans, and the ingredients she needed to make breakfast. She began to mix the batter, adding in some coconut cream and cinnamon to create her favorite flavor, and lit the stove. Once the stove was working properly, she spread the batter out into little circles on the large pan. _I hope these guys like pancakes…_ Sami wondered as she continued to pour the liquid. Almost immediately, the entire kitchen smelled of cinnamon and cocoanut; Sami took a deep breath and sighed in delight. The girl began flipping the pancakes when she heard a voice:

"Do you need any of zhe helps?"

The voice startled Sami and she instantly turned around, almost face-planting directly into a very surprised Lithuania.

The brunette boy flinched at her reaction, and the two nearly squealed. Sami spoke, "Oh! It's just you Lithuania!"

"Yes, it's me… I am sorry for startling you, Sami." He was next to her now that she'd settled down, "I walked past zhe kitchen and saw you, so I thought I'd help." He was still in his pajamas, which made Sami giggle.

After she settled down, Sami gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure? You don't have to help me if you don't want too."

Lithuania gave her a warm smile, "Of course I want to help, so what are you making?" He looked over her shoulder and gazed down at the stovetop.

"Just some pancakes, nothing too fancy." Sami said to him from over her shoulder.

"They don't really smell like zhe pancakes though…What did you put in them?" He asked the girl that continued to flip the items on the pan as he handed her the rest of the pancake batter.

"Oh, I added in some of my favorite things, like coconut cream. It tastes really good that way, you'll like it!" She promised the boy next to her with a happy grin.

Lithuania smiled happily, "If you say so…I'll make some tea for breakfast, sound good Sami?" He asked her politely.

"Yeah, sure! That sounds great!" Sami thanked the boy as he started to pour water into a teapot in order to heat it.

Lithuania continued making the sweet herbal tea, when Sami heard two voices turn the corner and come into the kitchen. She immediately recognized them and her face lit up.

"Estonia! Latvia!" Sami set down the spatula she'd been holding in her hands, and turned to see the two Baltics enter the room. They were also still in their pajamas too, they'd obviously forgotten there would be a girl in the house that morning. Latvia rubbed his blue eyes before recognizing her, and his face immediately lit up.

"Good morning, Sami!" Latvia came up to her with a cute smile; Sami gave him a quick friendly hug, making the shorter boy turn red in the face.

"Good morning to you too!" She said to the young boy warmly, and turned back to the stove.

Estonia cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh, good morning, Sami."

Sami had already picked up her spatula again, and had begun flipping pancakes. She turned to the blonde boy, "Hello Estonia, did you sleep well?"

His face turned a little pink and he adjusted his glasses, "Oh well, I suppose so. Did you?"

Sami nodded, "Yes, I slept great." Sami turned off the stove and set a huge plate of pancakes on the counter beside her. "You guys ready for some breakfast?"

Latvia eagerly responded to her question, "Yeah, I'm so hungry. What about you Lithuania?"

The brunette looked up from the tea he was almost finished making and said, "Yes, I'm ready for some breakfast as well."

"Me too." Added Estonia from the other side of the room. He was going through the cabinets and pulling out silverware for everyone to use, along with plates.

"The tea is done, so we can go into the dining hall now if you want." Lithuania came up to Sami, holding a pitcher of warm tea in his hands. Estonia grabbed the rest of the silverware, and Latvia took hold of the pancakes, along with some maple syrup he managed to find in the cabinet-to everyone's delight

Then, a thought hit Sami. She shook her head at Lithuania's suggestion, "You guys can start eating. I'll be right back, I forgot something." She turned and quickly exited the kitchen, flying up the stairs and ending up in the bedroom hallway. She'd heard the Baltics call out after her, but she kept going anyway. Sami slowly walked down in the vacant hall. _He must be in one of these rooms… I think he said it was the one farthest down, right?_

Sami kept walking down the hallway until she came to the very end; there were a pair of doors, which looked like they'd lead into some type of bedroom. She gulped and took a deep breath while closing her eyes for a moment. _I'm just waking him up for breakfast… After all, it wouldn't be fair if he missed it and everyone else ate without him._

She opened her eyes, and hesitantly reached out. She gently knocked on the door, and waited patiently afterwards for a few minutes; hoping for a response. No answer.

Sami's face paled, turning her tanned skin to a milky cream color. _I can't just walk in and wake him up!... Can I? _She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _It doesn't matter! He's my friend after all, and I bet he won't mind… I hope._

Summoning all of her courage, she reached out to grab the doorknob. Once it was firmly in her hand, she twisted it carefully, and silently opened the door just enough to stick her head in. It was darker in the room than the hallway had been, so it took her eyes a moment to adjust.

"Russia… Breakfast is ready, I came to get you." Sami said from her position next to the doorway. No answer again.

Sami's gaze fell upon the large bed on the far side of the room, and she almost instantly noticed the figure under the covers. She tensed, but relaxed when she saw the rhythmic rise and fall of the bed sheets on the side closest to her. _He's still fast asleep… Should I wake him?_

Sami made up her mind and walked over to the bedside, being careful not to step on the small pile of clothes on the floor. Once she had a clear view of him, she froze at the sight of something she feared.

_Is that... blood on the sheets?_ Sami's stomach churned at the sight of the red substance dotting the area of the bed around him, and she also noticed a couple tears in the fabric. _What happened?..._She turned her attention to the sleeping boy next to her, and took in the sight of him.

The boy was halfway under the many bed sheets; and his pillows were locked firmly in his strong grasp as if he absolutely needed to hang onto something. Sami continued to stare in awe, eyes wide. Hesitantly, she reached out to brush away some of the silver hair covering his placid face.

She smiled, his peaceful expression made her feel warm inside. _He kinda looks… cute._ She blushed at the thought. She listened to the sound of him breathing softly, and kneeled down next to the bed so she was at his eye level.

She grasped his shoulder tenderly, and shook him gently. "Hey, sleepy-head… Breakfast is ready you know."

He moaned quietly, and she nudged him again in hope of finally waking him. "Russia, you can't sleep forever."

His eyes fluttered open, and she came face to face with the violet orbs that made her heart skip a beat whenever she saw them. Russia winced in confusion, and then suddenly realized who he was staring at when his gaze fell upon the hazel color he knew so well.

"Sami?" He forced out with a small yawn.

She giggled, "Yeah, it's me silly. I've been trying to wake you up for a while now." She said from the bedside.

"Why? I'm tired…" He complained and pulled the sheets up to cover his head, the two were still incredibly close, but neither noticed.

"Cause I didn't want you to miss out on breakfast, that's why." Sami replied happily and uncovered his face playfully, to his dislike, "Now come on, or the food is gonna get cold." She grabbed his arm and tugged to motivate him. He gave her a questioning look before sighing in defeat.

"Alright… I'll get up then if it makes you happy." Sami let go as he sat up and stretched, cracking a few bones as he arched his back. He rubbed his eyes and stood up afterward, towering over her as usual. He wore a simple undershirt, the pants he'd been wearing the day before, and his trademark scarf.

Sami gave him a warm smile as she looked up at him, "There, now let's go." She took hold of his hand and dragged the still-half-asleep boy out the door carefully. Russia followed her quietly, watching her from behind with a small hint of happiness in his usually dark eyes.

Sami kept hold of his hand, not wanting to let go as they continued down the hallway together. "I made pancakes, I hope you like them the way I do."

"Sounds good to me." He said from behind her, and she heard his stomach growl in agreement to her statement.

She turned to face him at the noise; he seemed embarrassed at the fact that she'd heard it. "S-Sorry…" He apologized, but Sami giggled and let go of his hand.

She gave him a quick hug, to his surprise. "Why are you sorry?... That was adorable." She forced out the last part, regret poking at the back of her mind when she realized how ridiculous it must've sounded to him. She looked up at him; his expression was hard to read as she still hung onto him. She quickly let go and grabbed his hand again, the two walked down the staircase together.

The duo remained quiet the rest of the way, too nervous to speak after the awkward hug. Russia followed along obediently, tightening his grip on her hand the slightest bit, hoping she wouldn't notice the extra pressure. Sami held back the apology she wanted to give him for being so abrubt; and the entire way to the dining hall, the small girl did her best to ignore the fact… that Russia's hands were torn and caked with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed Soul: Okay, first things first. I don't own Hetalia, as always. Lol. :D**

**America: Well, of course you don't dude. You're not THAT cool.**

**Sami: America! Be NICE to her, is it really that hard?**

**Russia: Da, America. You're so rude to her sometimes.**

**Cursed Soul: Okay, second thing. DON'T JUDGE ME for the sounds Tony makes in this chapter. I know in the anime he says "F*cking" and "B*tching" a lot, and I didn't want to put that in... So, yeah. He makes these weird "BA-KINK" sounds instead. LOL!**

**America: Yeah, you eternally screwed up my Bestie. THANKS A LOT.**

**Cursed Soul: Third thing, the name Ne'igalomeatiga is long... I know that. It'll make sense in the next chapter (and I'll stick a pronunciation in somewhere). I'M SORRY FOR MAKING IT CONFUSING! D:**

**America: SAY THAT FIVE TIMES FAST! Ne'igalomeatiga Ne'igalomeatiga NEAGAIDNFAKLVH ASDJVSHCIASHKK!**

**Sami: *facepalm***

**Russia: Now that's just sad...**

**Cursed Soul: OKAY! Now, sorry this took forever to post, but I'm working on two stories at once... ENJOY MAH HETALIA LOVIN' PEEPS~**

It's a Date

Sami felt Russia's hand brush against hers from under the huge table currently sitting all of the nations. She could feel the roughness of the bandages she'd put on his hands shortly after they'd eaten breakfast together, and it unnerved her; but she tried her best not to pull away. As a result of trying to comfort him, Sami's mind was filled with worry for the Russian; the other country had refused to tell her the cause of his injuries; which concerned her in the process. She decided to drop the subject and tend to him anyway, even though he'd insisted he was fine.

Sami twirled a piece of her black hair between her fingers, trying to occupy herself. She straightened out her shirt and sighed, remembering that she'd have to return the clothes to Russia somehow. She'd found some clothing to wear today in the room he had let her stay the night in. Nothing fancy, but still cute enough. Some jean capris and a light blue tank top matched nicely with her opal necklace and black flats. In order to keep warm, she also threw on a black zippered sweatshirt she'd found in the back of the room's closet. She had tied her waist-long black hair into a high-ponytail again, she hated the way it would hang in her face otherwise. Her satchel sitting beside her chair was filled with her clothing and drawing supplies from the day before, making it slightly annoying to carry, but she did her best to get over it.

Sami turned her head to the right, trying to make contact with Russia's eyes, but the older country continued to watch the ongoing hectic gathering with a childish smile, and ignored her attempt to make eye contact. Sami sighed, and the nervous feeling in her stomach began to flicker to life once more. _Why is he acing like nothing happened?... Why won't he tell me about his hands?... _They'd both came to the meeting together that very morning, and he insisted on sitting with her. Which had made her happy for a while, until the others had started showing up… Everyone was present, making the room rather crowded and cramped.

The World Meeting had started a few hours earlier, and seemed to be drawing to a close rather soon; to Sami's utter dislike. She didn't want the meeting to end, because she feared the possible things that would happen soon afterward. The sole cause of her distress: America.

She carefully let her gaze travel to the other end of the table, and her eyes fell upon his sturdy form near the far side of the room. He didn't seem too happy, in fact, he didn't seem happy at all. The dirty blonde's taunting eyes were locked onto Russia; he'd been in that same unmoving position since the very moment the meeting had started. Sami flinched; she remembered the hurt look on his usually bright face when he'd noticed she was sitting with the country he despised most of all.

America's aqua orbs stared, unblinking, sending glares that could halt an entire army to the tall figure sitting next to her. Russia sent his opponent a couple reserved looks as well every now and then, making Sami feel even more uncomfortable. Then, her thoughts were cut short:

"Does anyone else have somezhing to say or request?"

Sami immediately recognized Germany's proud tone, and located his masculine figure. He looked around the room, scanning with his sky-blue orbs, before speaking again. _Oh no… Please, don't end the meeting already…_ She pleaded to the blonde German mentally, hoping he'd receive the message somehow.

"Vell?" He asked again, waiting for a response. No one answered his question, all of the nations remained quiet, even the usually peppy North Italy remained silent; and so the blue-eyed country continued talking in order to move things along.

"Alright zhen, this Vorld Meeting has officially come to an end. Ve vill all get togezher soon for anozher debate, until then… good luck to all of you." Germany dismissed everyone when he finished speaking, and Sami's heart instantly began to pound at the sight of America leaving his seat. Sami also noticed everyone else was beginning to gather up their things for the long trip home. She stood up out of her seat in a panic; she bit her lip in fear. _Oh no…What am I gonna do? America knows I lied to him yesterday, doesn't he?_ Suddenly she felt someone gently grasp onto her shoulder from behind, and she turned to face Russia.

His bandaged hands gripped her tighter when he too, noticed America coming towards them through the disbanding crowd of countries. "Don't worry Sami, I'll take the blame." He told her quietly in hope to comfort her, "I won't let him yell at you."

Sami's eyes widened when she realized he'd completely understood her. _It's like he can read my thoughts…_Russia let go of the small girl when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Sami. Let's go. NOW." Sami recognized the voice, when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her shoulders to guide her away from Russia. The stranger only managed in forcing her to take a few small steps away from her Russian friend.

"A-America!" Sami tensed, tearing the gripping hands off of her back and swinging around to face him, but looked down quickly. She spoke in a serious tone, hoping to convince him, "I'm not leaving yet."

"No, we're leaving now." She heard him say as she gazed down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

Sami slowly raised her head, tilting it upward to see his expression. Then, she came face to face with his glistening aquamarine orbs, making her body tense up. "N-no, America. I want to stay for a while."

His eyes widened and he raised his voice, "Sami. I said we're GOING." He reached out and took hold of her arms again, this time pulling the small girl close to his chest in attempt to secure her tiny form.

"And I said, NO!" Sami yelled, trying her best to wiggle out of his steel grip; of course, escape was impossible. Then, almost immediately, she felt a second pair of hands fall around her shoulders too.

"I suggest you let go of her America." Sami heard a familiar growl, and looked over her shoulder to see Russia leaning over her protectively; challenging the second country attached to her to back down with a deadly glare.

America's eyes narrowed and he hissed a nasty remark in return, "Go home, Commie. Can't you see you're not wanted?"

"Oh really?" Russia said as a creepy aura activated, making Sami flinch, "Then why is she so eager to ditch you? Hmmm?"

America's rage flickered to life as his blue eyes lit into flames of aqua fire, and he finally snapped, "STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU RUSSIAN BAS"-

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sami screamed over the top of their conflicting voices. Both enemies stopped instantly, as she finally succeeded in escaping from their grasp.

She turned to face both of them, after taking a good few steps away, "If the two of you keep this up, I-I, I'll… BECOME A TERRITORY OF JAPAN!" Sami nearly screamed the first thought that popped into her head, thinking polite Japan wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway. He'd probably be too spacey with his weirdo "no physical contact" policy. Not to be mean, but his western culture phobias just made Sami giggle sometimes; in the… "cute" sort of way. Well, from what she'd seen during the meetings anyway…

Both America and Russia's faces blanked. "W-what?" They muttered in unison.

"I said, that I'll join Japan." Sami repeated her previous statement hoping it would sink into their thick heads, and then she put her hands on her hips.

"Japan?... Seriously?" America asked her with a questioning look, as if he didn't believe her idea. "Like, Japan-Japan? Samurai-sword-Katana… emotionless-Japan?"

"She said Japan, da." Russia cut off America while rolling his violet eyes, but he also spoke with doubt in his voice.

"America! Japan is NOT emotionless!" Sami scolded the country with a glare, and spoke up again:

"But anyway… Yeah, I'll join him." Sami held her head high, "At least he's QUIET and POLITE."

_Oh god… I only hope that Japan doesn't find out about this…_ Sami thought to herself with worry, while waiting for a response from either of the dumbstruck boys. _What would he think?_

"Well, I can't let that happen then… right?"

Sami's eyes widened at the calmness of America's voice, he must've relaxed a little.

"What did you just say?" Sami asked with a hint of suspicion.

"I said that I couldn't let that happen to you…" America repeated his statement again for her sake. "I _won't_ let that happen to you, Sami. A hero protects his friends; I thought you'd know that."

"Me too. Japan doesn't need you, da." Russia whispered a response, setting America on edge again.

"Well, uh… What do you two mean?" Sami said with a puzzle expression. "I'm sure Japan would like to have a new set of Islands…" She added in the last part just to restate her previous plan, even though she _knew_ she'd never go through with it.

America and Russia exchanged fiery glances, America sending an overly-protective one, and Russia sent one to his adversary that was downright deadly. If looks could kill, these two would've murdered each other at least a good thousand times over.

Sami sighed. _Great, there goes the momentary peace…_

"Hmmm. I'm not sure what Russia means by that Sami, but all I know is that it's _not_ happening." America growled a warning.

"I could say the same for you, pathetic American. Always getting into trouble; sticking your nose into other peoples' business." Russia hissed through clenched teeth. "Remember the _Cold War_?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm feelin' the need for a round two." America cracked his knuckles and taunted the other country with a devious grin; the sound made Sami flinch because of the sickening noise. He spoke again, "How 'bout it?"

"I'll pass. Wouldn't want to waste my time on the likes of _you_." Russia stressed the word, and shrugged his shoulders in a mocking way.

"Why you-"

"Why can't you two just get along for five seconds!" Sami cut off America; she spoke in a saddened tone. "Aren't you both members of the Allies?"

The two boys stopped their taunting and turned to face her. America spoke:

"Well, duh. But that was like, a while ago. Now we're just members of the G8." America explained to her, "And I'm more than ready to find a replacement for _that_."

"I could say the same about you, America." Russia folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. "You're not exactly someone I'm too fond of."

"Okay, well whatever. The point is that you two are partners." She shook her head in dismay, "Doesn't it bother you that you can't even get along for more than five seconds?"

"Not really."

"Nope!"

"Wow, that's sad." Sami said to her companions without hesitation. Their eyes widened at her sudden response, she told them bluntly: "I don't know about you two… but I don't feel like standing here and doing this all day, I'm going home."

She walked back over towards the huge vacant table that had been completely surrounded minutes earlier and grabbed her satchel, slinging it over her delicate shoulders with fluid grace. She walked back over to the boys; they were obviously surprised at her sudden change in mood. She gone from willing to stop them from arguing, to sick and tired of their presence altogether; but her momentary anger didn't last long. She stopped in front of Russia before leaving through the nearest door, only a few steps away.

"Bye, Russia. I'll see you later, ok? Don't worry, I'll return the clothes you let me borrow soon." She gave him a warm smile before continuing, trying to make the good-bye a little more pleasant, "And make sure to change those bandages when you get home. I don't want you ending up with an infection if you get careless." She instructed the Russian with the wave of a finger in front of his face.

He looked at her for a moment; his violet eyes softened, "Okay, Sami. I won't forget."

Then she gave him a quick farewell hug, but it was over before he even had a chance to return it. America watched the two friends in disgust and turned his head away, Sami didn't look at the American once she let go of her Russian friend. The poor girl couldn't bear to see America's face if she'd upset him.

"Bye…" She heard a childish voice whisper quietly in her ear. She turned to face Russia, but all she saw was the door leading outside shut behind him.

Then, she walked over to America; his aqua eyes lit up when he realized she was willing to talk to him as well. "Thank god he's gone…" Sami heard him whisper.

She sighed and changed the subject, "I know you're gonna turn up later whether I like it or not. Aren't you?"

"Woah, Sami. Who do you think I am, France?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Sami panicked, hoping she hadn't given him any ideas.

"AHAHAAAHAA!" America's loud trademark laugh bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the empty building, "I was just joking ya know, jeez. Your reaction was pretty funny though."

Sami's face turned a little pink. "Don't make jokes like that when you're talking to a girl! It's just wrong; France is France but still…"

"I'll write that down on my mental checklist of "Things not do around Sami" then." He gave her a cheeky smile, "How's that sound?"

"Good, as long as I don't have to hear _that_ again." She teased him happily with a grin.

"Can do!" America said to her as he pointed a thumb back at himself while speaking; and then he added afterward, his mood becoming a little softer. "But, I guess I could stop by your place for a while after I'm finished meeting with my boss… Is that okay?"

"Sure…"

Then after a moment of silence between the two, America tried to end the awkwardness between them. "Yeah… Uh, well, I'll see you later then? How about 4 o'clock?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's a date!"

America's face turned bright red at her sudden answer. It took Sami a moment to realize she'd probably said the wrong thing and her face turned pink as well. She hadn't meant for it to sound like that.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Nah, it's alright." He shrugged and shook it off, "I know what you meant."

"Thank goodness, I thought that maybe-"

"I thought we already established that I'm not a pervert?"America teased. "That's France's job."

"Alfred F. Jones; you have never been, and never will be a pervert." She stopped, her pupil's dilated and her eyes widened in terror, "But then again…"

"HEY!"

"I'm just messing with you!" She said to him with joy as she nudged him in the side with her elbow, making him laugh again. She shivered as she spoke: "But please, NO more mentioning France."

"Oh yeah… My bad." America rubbed the back of his head and ruffled his hair up a bit. "But, uhhh… I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Well, actually… make that two!" He added in enthusiastically while signaling the number with two of his fingers, waving them in her face repeatedly.

"Alright, what is it already?" She said as she grabbed hold of his hand to stop it from blocking her sight.

"Oh! Right, the first one…This is kinda random, but how do you know my human name? I never told you." He tilted his head a little in puzzlement. "Well, at least I don't think I did…"

"I've heard the other countries mention it around you, so I just figured it must be your name; silly." She said to him with a simple shrug.

"Oh, ok… What's your name anyway? You never told me either."

Sami stuttered, "Oh, well-uh, you see…"

"Yeah? Well, spit it out girl!" He said to her teasingly and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's uh, you see…I-I'LL SEE YOU LATER OK?" She quickly gave him a quick goodbye hug and made for the door in a rush. The door slammed and she was gone before America was even able to process the events that had just unfolded.

He shook his head to clear its fogginess, "What was that all about? I never got to ask her my second question…"

America ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair once, regaining his thoughts; and then made for the door. _She wouldn't say "yes" anyway, idiot…_ His thoughts taunted him through whispers only he could hear. "Yeah… I know."

The door closed quietly behind him, making a small "click" noise as it shut gently. The fresh noon air and summer sun felt wonderful as he inhaled generous amounts of it. He surveyed the area quickly with his aqua eyes; making sure no one was in sight. Not one soul was anywhere in his view.

_That Sami… she's pretty darn fast when she wants to be…_

The American chuckled, then pushed away the rest of his thoughts and made for his way home. That's right, home.

He didn't need to see his boss today, nope, not at all. He mentally cursed at himself for lying to Sami, but he had too, right?

After all, how else was a Hero gonna buy time for planning something special to do with her?...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO GIRLS LIKE?"

"Chocolate?... LAME!"

"Jewelry is a NO!"

"OH MA GOD, I'M SO FREAKING SCREWED!"

"WHAT DO I DO?"

"Uh, flowers maybe?... Fine, that'll be a last resort idea. BUT WHAT IF SHE'S ALLERGIC?"

"I DON'T WANNA KILL HER!"

"Ok then, no flowers. Or, FINE. Whatever."

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?"

"Would someone help me if I asked?.. No! There's no way in hell I'm telling anyone about this."

"Girls don't like videogames or horror movies…Do they?"

"I have no idea what makeup does anyway, so that's a no too."

"I can't write for crap either, I'M SO BLAMING ENGLAND FOR THAT!"

"That means poems are definitely out of the question."

"American food would most likely choke her."

"Sports are a no; she doesn't seem to like that sort of thing."

"Girls like shopping right? Clothes? No, getting her something like that's just weird."

"SHE'S GONNA THINK I'M A FREAK!"

"This is hopeless…"

America rubbed his blue eyes while resuming to think out loud, and then continued quickly scribbling out all of his rejected ideas on the list he'd created for himself. So far all of them were crossed out, making the paper seem like it's been mauled by a very vengeful pencil.

"Darn it, why did I say I'd come over to her place later?... I bet she's freaking putting up an electric fence. England would, take him for example Alfred."

He said to himself out loud, and chuckled at the thought of what the British country had done the last time he had shown up at the Brit's house unexpectedly. His thoughts returned to Sami after a short moment.

"I mean, yeah we've been friends for a long time; but… I'm just, not good at this sort of thing."

He looked down at the paper he had scribbled upon and sighed. "Is it just me, or am I paranoid?... Maybe I should just go over and forget about surprising her with something. Cause, that would make things awkward anyway, right?"

America looked over into the living room from where he was sitting in the kitchen; there, he saw a pale figure playing games on the television; his friend and alien, Tony. America braced himself and asked:

"What do you think I should do dude?"

"…"

"Dude?"

"…"

"FINE! Don't answer then." America snapped the pencil he'd been holding in his hand and chucked it at the unresponsive alien. He missed, receiving something that resembled a laugh from his target in response to his overall bad aim.

"You're no help, you know that!" America said, irritation was obvious in his voice.

"Ba-kink." Tony turned and stuck out his pink tongue, making a teasing gesture with his hands.

"AWWW SICK! Not cool dude, not cool. Don't say things like that." America said in disgust, "I don't think of her that way, and you know it."

"Ba-jink?" Tony's monotonous expression lightened a little.

"Yes, I do! Now tell me what to do already!"

Tony left his position in front of the television and placed himself next to America at the kitchen table. The small alien picked up the scribbled on piece of paper and made a "pfft" noise after attempting to read the mess of lettering.

"Kink-ba."

"No, that's not special enough…"

"Kin-ka."

"Why would I do those ridiculous things?"

"Ra-jink..."

"Well, I guess she kinda does like artsy stuff…But there's no way I'm doing THAT."

"Ba-jing!"

"Fine, MAYBE I'll do those." America grabbed the paper from Tony's hands and placed it on the table. "But I wanted to do something better…"

"Shi-jink." The alien rolled his red eyes and ran to pick up the broken pencil in the living room that America had used as a weapon minutes ago.

"Wait, dude. What are you doing now?" America turned to watch his friend pick up the two scattered pieces of the writing utensil.

Once the alien made it back to the American's side, he set the broken item next to the demolished paper. Then he glanced up at the taller figure.

"What's that for? I'm not using it anymore."

Tony face-palmed and motioned to the paper and pencil with his hands, "Jink-sha."

America's face blanked instantly, "N-no, I can't do that! I'd never draw one good enough to show her!.. She's practically an artist."

Tony shrugged his shoulders in defeat and casually walked back over to the television, resuming his videogame marathon. "Ka-jink."

"Well gee. Thanks for the help." America said sarcastically to the figure planted in front of the television. Tony made no response.

America sighed, and looked down at the objects in front of him, and then to the clock hanging above the kitchen doorway. It read 3 o'clock, an hour till he needed to meet Sami.

His gaze fell upon the paper once more; and he picked up the two pieces of broken pencil, eyeing them spitefully.

"But… do I really have a choice?"

* * *

Sami sat on the edge of the smooth rocks, letting her feet soak in the warm waters of her island's reef. She could see far down into the clear ocean water below her, knowing it went down pretty far. The girl stared down into the moving tide… and the soothing waves that always washed away her fears began to pull her into an oblivious trance. She continued to watch the water as colorful fish swam around, green seaweed danced, and pointed starfish clung to the rocks farther down. Her earthen eyes softened, knowing that this place was always so peaceful… like nothing could possibly touch it.

Then suddenly, she saw a familiar shadow moving through the salt water. The young girl smiled as the shape quickly came up to the surface and unexpectedly spat water in her face.

"HEY! That wasn't nice." Sami giggled as she wiped the many droplets of water off her shoulders and now soaked face. She heard a familiar squeak of delight and smiled again.

"I knew you'd come say hello if I waited here for you." Sami said to the dolphin looking up at her with a toothy grin. Sami sighed, "But spitting water in my face isn't the best way to greet your best friend."

The dolphin nodded its head a good couple times and let out a high-pitched squeak of agreement. Sami giggled, "I see that you're in a good mood, aren't you boy?"

Sami reached out in front of her, and gently patted the wet dolphin on its head. The ocean mammal let out a cute sound, almost like a cat's purring.

The sea creature tilted it head when the girl let her hand fall to her side. Sami sighed when she noticed the curious face he was making, "How am I?... Not so great."

It let out a small "squeh" noise at her answer, exhaling from its blowhole and showering her with another spray of droplets.

The animal continued to look at her; she could see interest and concern flash through its normally playful eyes. The girl reached out again, and rubbed the creature under its chin.

"What am I gonna do Ne'igalomeatiga?" Sami asked her friend with worry in her voice. "Things have become so complicated…"

The dolphin perked up at the sound of its name, and gave her a small squeak of acknowledgement.

"I bet you're right…" Sami said to him with hope, "I'll just have to work through it all and hope for the best."

Sami giggled as her friend flapped his front fins together, as if he was giving her a simple applause of support.

"You know just how to cheer me up, don't you boy?" Sami ran her hands down his head and towards his back, finally gripping onto his dorsal fin.

Ne'igalomeatiga let out a squeal of delight, and Sami quickly realized why. "You never change, do you?" She asked her companion sweetly. "But it's not that late…"

She looked up at the sun, checking its position for the time. "I guess I could go for a quick swim before Alfred arrives, sound good?"

The dolphin nodded his approval eagerly and let out a squeal of joy, gracefully moving himself over; he pushed his side up to the rocks so she could easily climb on without slipping. Sami smiled, knowing he enjoyed her company more than anything else.

"Okay, Ne'iaga! I'm coming, just give me a second." She teased, knowing he could understand her completely.

The girl stood up carefully on the damp rocks, and took off her t-shirt and shorts; revealing the purple swimsuit she always wore underneath when at home. She wrapped up the clothes she had taken off into a tight bundle, and shoved them into a crevice between two large rocks so they'd be safe for later when she came back for them.

Then, without any hesitation or doubt; the girl gently slid into the warm water beside her ocean companion, and grabbed hold of his slick dorsal fin. He turned his head to look at her; his devious expression seemed to ask, "Ready?"

Sami grinned back at him and whispered, "Definitely."

With a single flick of one powerful tail, the two friends dove down into the dark water below… leaving nothing but a few ripples on the now calm ocean surface.

* * *

"Come on… just knock already." America scolded himself as he paced back and forth in front of the wooden household door. "What do I say when she opens it! I shoulda thought of this on the way here!"

_I hope everything turns out alright…_He thought to himself quietly, hoping his plea would come true through some miraculous miracle.

He took a moment to survey the area, looking at Sami's house up and down… Well, yeah. He'd seen it before, but he'd only ever been inside for about a minute max. It was reasonably sized, no way as big as his, but nice. The sleek wood and huge windows gave it an open, friendly atmosphere. To be blunt, he kinda liked it.

After a few moments; America straightened out his brand new Airforce jacket, hoping to look somewhat presentable. It looked exactly like his old one, but still gave off a more pleasant appearance. He'd put it on hoping that Sami might notice.

Alfred looked into one of the house's windows, checking his reflection. He quickly fixed an askew piece of dirty blonde hair, blending it back together with the rest precisely. He looked himself over again, and sighed in defeat.

_ Yup, I've screwed myself over again…_ America mentally cursed to himself for his carelessness. _Okay, I'm just gonna suck it up and get it over with. _The American took a deep breath, and knocked on the door gently with his right hand.

"Sami! I'm here, just like I said!" America called out, hoping she'd hear him from inside the house. No answer.

He waited a moment, then knocked again; a little louder, "Sami, are you in there?"

No answer again.

"Where is that girl?..." He said to himself, "Maybe she forgot about me and isn't home…"

He flinched, hoping she hadn't forgotten about him coming over and that something had just come up.

"She could've at least told me she wasn't going to be here." His eyes softened, and he reached inside his jacket, finding the hidden pocket; and began to fiddle around with an item he'd brought along. A small envelope, he'd hoped to give it to her in person… but, she wasn't here.

"I guess… I could just leave it here for her. She's bound to find it... I hope." His grip tightened on the small piece of parchment, "I could just slip it under the door. It'll be safe then."

His aqua eyes shone in the summer light as he pulled out the small envelope from its safe-haven. He looked at it for a moment, before kneeling down to slip it under the door. He was just about to push it all the way in, when he heard a startled voice from behind him:

"AMERICA?"

"GAAAAHHHH!" America jumped and screamed out of surprise, still clinging onto the envelope he turned around instantly. He quickly hid the item he was holding behind his back, hoping no one had seen it.

"I didn't think you'd be here this early!"

It was Sami, now of all people.

"Oh, uh…Yeah, I guess I ended up leaving a little earlier than I planned." He said to her nervously, his grip nearly crushing the small envelope hiding behind his back.

She looked up at him with her glowing hazel eyes, and smiled happily. "Well, that's nice then! I get to spend more time with you."

America's face turned pink, "Y-yeah, that's why I c-came. S-so I could stay l-longer with you…" He stammered, his attitude turning a little more timid around her.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Sami asked him with anxiety in her voice. She took a step closer, so they were only a mere foot apart. She looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine." He said, regaining his composure and slipping the envelope into his pants pocket while her gaze was locked onto his eyes.

_Thank god she didn't see it…_ He thought to himself, mentally relieved that she hadn't spotted the small object.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, questioning him.

"Totally, I'm great." He took a step back, "Can we go inside now? It's too warm." He grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled a little bit; attempting to cool himself off and cover up the fact he was blushing like crazy with her standing so close.

"Oh, sure." Sami brushed passed him and opened the door with a small key she pulled out of her short's front pocket. "Come on inside!" She said to him happily.

America looked at her delicate form disappear into the house hesitantly. _Should I follow, or not?... I-I'll do it. After all, it's the only way I'll be able to tell her…_

"Come in here, silly. The door's wide open!" He heard the girl tease from within.

Alfred took a deep breath, and walked inside; shutting the open front door behind him with a small "click" sound.

He stepped inside, surveying the hallway quickly with nervous eyes. The house was cute inside, delicate – obviously cleaner than his. It smelled of ocean spray and tropical flowers, making the place seem rather relaxing and quiet. The walls were decorated with beautiful watercolor paintings, amazing drawings, oil pastel masterpieces, and every other piece of art that involved drawing dotting the walls. His mouth nearly fell open at the sight.

Alfred's eyes widened in disbelief, "And she's scared of people seeing her work…"

"Alfred! I'm in the sun room, where are you?"

"Oh! I'm coming." America called back to her, and began making his way down the sunlit hallway; open and inviting due to the huge windows everywhere. He took a few more steps, and then froze. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He walked over to a small table, and grabbed a picture frame that had been sitting on the smooth wooden surface. His eyes dilated instantly.

"She drew… us together?" He nearly dropped the glass frame out of shock. There he was, in one of Sami's drawings; watching a beautiful ocean sunset and holding her hand.

"I-I don't understand…" He whispered.

"Hey America, what are you doin- OH MY GOD!" Sami ran up and snatched the frame out of Alfred's hands before he could resist the item being taken away.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT! THAT WAS NOTHING! FORGET IT WAS EVEN THERE! IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Sami literally screamed as she threw the picture into the table's drawer hidden on the side.

"But I was in the-"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Sami covered his mouth with her small hand before he could finish.

America grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away from his mouth so he could speak, "Let me talk already!"

"O-okay." She let her hand fall to her side.

"Sami, why was I in that picture with you?" He asked her quietly, hoping she'd answer him honestly.

"Oh, uh… well. It was just a picture! Why does it matter? Right? I mean, it was just a doodle after all. NO big deal…" She stammered, trying to find the right words to say.

_Oh no… What's he gonna think NOW? What if he thinks I like him like that? HOW AM I GONNA FIX THIS NOW? I drew that a while ago…_ Sami panicked mentally, but a broken voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So it… doesn't matter to you?" He said sadly, he gaze slowly dropping to the floor. "Do I matter?"

Sami's eyes widened at his words, "I'm sorry! I never meant it like that! Of course you matter to me. You're my best friend after all…"

Sami took a step closer and gently took hold of his right hand; giving him a warm smile that could enlighten any heart, no matter how frozen or corrupted. He lifted his head up slowly, and looked into her eyes.

"Best friend..." America winced at the idea, hoping she would've said something else, "You sure?..."

"Yes, silly. I'm sure." Then, before he could move away, the girl brought him into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped securely around his midsection.

America's eyes widened, "Uh, what's that for?"

"To cheer you up, is it working?" She looked up at him through hazel lenses, giving him another genuine smile.

His face lit up, and he hugged her back. "I don't know, you tell me." He said to her happily, his mood returning to normal.

"I think so."

America smiled, "Me t- Uh Sami…" He cut himself off.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair kinda wet?" He grasped her shoulders, and pushed her away a little so he could see her face. Alfred ran his fingers through the long black strands, grabbing onto one of the damp ends. The contact made Sami tense up.

"SEE!" He said to her and raised an eyebrow, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was swimming earlier…"

"Swimming?" He asked her quietly. Then his eyes began to sparkle as he grabbed onto her shoulders again. He shook her a little, trying to force out an answer, "Can we go swimming?"

"Uhh, I don't know…" Sami said indifferently. _I don't think that's such a good idea…_

"Please please please please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?"

The American was already down on his knees in front of her, bringing out the big ol' puppy eyes. The secret Alfred weapon of absolute destruction for suckers.

_DARN IT ALFRED!_ _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CU- _Sami cut of her thoughts, thinking about what she'd almost said to herself.

Alfred looked up at her from his pleading position, "Pleasssssseeeeeeeee? Pretty please, with cherries and sprinkles or whatever you happen to like on top! PLEASE?"

_Cherries? WHY THE CHERRIES? Of course he'd add that in too… _She looked down at him, knowing he'd hold it against her forever if she didn't agree. She sighed, "Fine… but only for a little while, okay?"

"WOOHOO!" Alfred shot up and fist-pumped into the air. "LET'S GOOOOOOO!"

The crazed boy grabbed hold of her hand and began taking her towards the nearest door, "ALFRED! STOP!"

"WHAAAA?" He turned to look at her, momentarily pausing from dragging her around the house, "But we're going now."

Sami covered her mouth and began giggling, making Alfred's face heat up, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"How are you gonna swim?" She laughed, and pointed to his usual military outfit, "Not in THAT I hope."

He looked down at himself, wondering what she was pointing too. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

The two exchanged glances, and broke out into a fit of laughter. Hanging onto one another for support; when they'd finally calmed down, they're sides felt as if they'd cave in from the lack of oxygen.

"O-okay, maybe swimming isn't a g-good idea t-then…" Alfred said to Sami, hanging onto her shoulder so he could stand.

"Y-yeah…" Sami straightened out, and so did America. No longer gripping each other like their lives depended on it.

"That's too bad. It's so nice outside…" America looked towards one of the large windows, gazing outside. The summer weather looked inviting, a perfect day for swimming.

Sami took in his crestfallen face for a moment. _He really did want too… didn't he?..._ Sami couldn't take seeing him like that anymore, and an idea hit her.

"Hey America…"

His attention returned to the girl beside him, "Yeah? What is it Sami?"

"Uh, well. I don't know if they'd fit you… but you could use my big brother's swim trunks if you want." Sami suggested quietly, just loud enough so he could her idea.

"REALLY? That's so grea-"  
"What is it?" Sami asked, wondering why he abruptly stopped talking.

"You have… an older brother?" America tensed up, hoping he wouldn't be one of the overly protective types. _Oh crap… If he's like Switzerland over Lichtenstein, I'm a dead man._ He swallowed, holding down the urge to snap something.

"Yeah, but Zhezhe is so nice though! I don't think he'll mind." Sami said happily.

"Zhezhe?" America said skeptically.

"Oh, New Zealand." Sami said his national name instead so her friend would understand. "I just call him Zhezhe, I have since I was little. It's kinda the nickname I gave him…"

"New Zealand is your older brother? Since when?" America had met the blonde boy before; he'd been in league with England for a while now. Even though he'd never conversed with the other country, he'd seen him a good couple times.

"Well… we aren't _technically_ siblings, but he's always looked out for me like an older brother would. So I just refer to him as my brother." Sami shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I see then." America said to her, "Well, let's go get some swim trunks then. I wanna go!" He said happily.

"Okay, come with me then, Mr. Impatient."

America followed Sami up a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. She led him to a hallway, and they walked past a few rooms until she stopped at a certain door. It was wooden, with a small metal plate labeled "N.Z." on it. America figured it probably stood for his name.

"Here we are, it's his old room." Sami opened up the door, and walked inside beckoning America to follow her with the wave of her hand.

The room was rather gentle-like, for a boy anyway. It was painted in soothing colors and decorated with many strange tropical things. America looked over to the bed sitting against the wall, on it sat a stuffed sheep. Alfred looked at the fluff-ball questioningly:

"I take it he likes sheep…"

Sami noticed he was looking at the stuffed animal, "Oh yeah! He loves them, one of his favorite animals. They're cute, don't you agree?" She smiled softly, as if the memory hurt her to think of it.

America realized her expression had changed, "Hey, did I say something wrong?"

Her gaze left the stuffed toy and turned to her friend, "Oh no… it's just, well. I haven't seen Zhezhe in a while now." She paused, and then continued, "We haven't been getting along so well lately. I mean, it's getting better, but he's so absorbed with his older brother Australia now… that he never has time to see me. I want to apologize for what happened, but I haven't seen him since."

Sami looked down, her face taking on a sadness that seemed so unnatural on her. America came over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, New Zealand is a total idiot for not _making_ time for you then, but… he'll come around eventually. You'll see."

Sami looked up at him, her eyes a little wet, "You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled and wiped away a single tear trailing down her face, "Now stop crying, please?"

She took a step back, and wiped her face. "Y-yeah. I'm okay now." She paused, and turned to the room's closet, "Let's get that swimsuit now…"

America let his hands fall to his sides, and sighed as she began rummaging through the closet. _Even if I try to comfort her, she always pulls away in the end… Am I really that bad?..._

"Here we go!" Sami said triumphantly as she held up a pair of swim shorts. "Which one do you want? There's blue or green."

America rubbed the back of his head and pointed to the one in her right hand, "Blue, cause that color's on the American Flag."

Sami giggled and tossed it to him, "How'd I know you'd say that."

He caught the swimwear involuntarily and braced himself to ask her a question, hoping she wouldn't get upset again: "Uh, Sami… if New Zealand's older brother is Australia, do you care about him too?"

Sami looked at America questioningly wondering why he was asking these personal things, but answered nonetheless:

"Aussie? No, not anywhere near as much as I care about Zhezhe… but he's nice once you get past all of the hot-headedness and the loner personality. He's quite kind underneath his rugged appearance, and I enjoy seeing him every now and then. He fills me in about New Zealand and other stuff… Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know." America looked at her and chuckled, "Aussie?"

Sami's face turned a little pink, "I like using nicknames, okay?"

Alfred paused, "What does he think of you?"

"He thinks of me as his little sister as well." Sami said as she straightened out the closet she'd rummaged through to find the swim trunks, "But he's always been a lot more attached to New Zealand."

"Oh, okay…"

"What's with all of the personal questions?" Sami had finished fixing up the closet and was now facing America, her arms crossed over her chest.

America looked down, and began fiddling with one of the tiny buttons on one of the swim trunk's pockets. "I said I just wanted to know…"

Sami sighed, "Fine… Well, I'm gonna go downstairs so you can change. I'll be in the sun room if you need me, its right around the staircase corridor."

"Sure thing." Alfred whispered while thinking about something.

Sami brushed past him and reached for the door, but before she could leave the room; America stopped her with his voice.

"Sami, uh… I have one more question." He continued to fiddle with the small button.

She let out a slightly exasperated breath due to all of his questioning, "Alright, what is it?"

His aqua eyes seemed to shimmer in the light coming through the room's only window, making the girl take in a breath.

"Since you like nicknames… Can you give me one too?" His gaze dropped to the floor, expecting her to immediately reject his question.

The Samoan's hazel eyes widened and said to him sweetly, "Well… I'll think about it."

"I'd like that…" He whispered to himself, Sami hadn't heard.

Then the door closed with a small "click" as the girl's figure disappeared behind the wooden frame and Alfred was alone.

America eyed the indigo swim trunks in his hands skeptically, "What have I gotten myself into…"


End file.
